The Gavroche Conronicles
by FPSlover1
Summary: Wat happens when Gavroche gets sucked into the 21st century to an alternative America? What happens when he and S Unit are sent to a city in Massachusetts were they are to cause a rebellion, and the school were they are undercover is doing Les Miserables? Not connected in any way to my other storys other then my OC's. Please Read and Review but No flames please.


The Gavroche Chronicles

By

FPSlover

**[AN: This story is about what happens when Gavroche is transported to an alternative 2012 were there is a war between the U.S.A. and Canada. There the people who he meets up with are sent with him to cause a new American Revolution. Oh and the high school in which they are undercover in is doing Les Miserables! Characters from my fan favorite story Repercussions ( only my OC's) will show up. (please post more reviews for Repercussions or no new chapters; AKA; I want feedback!) On with the show!] [Please check repercussions for the back story's of my oc's as I will not waste space elaborating it in this fic.] [Another note is that unless I say (x persons pov) or (third person pov) it is considered to be Gavroche's pov.]**

Chapter one; Transport to the New World and the battle.

I write this in the year 2012 but I am not born until 1820. You see for all this to make sense to you I must go back to that faithful day in Paris on June 4th,1832. On that day I was hungry. As an 'orphan' I am always hungry. This is despite the fact that if I wanted to I could go back to my family if I wanted to. I had the most sense in the family to run away from that bastard that is my father. I ran away to Paris but my family followed me. Now every day is a constant struggle for life, never mind liberty or happiness. I never can ask my friends who run the group Les Amis de l'ABC for food because if I do and the police find out I can be beaten for that. So on June 4th I was looking for easy targets to pickpocket to get money so I can buy food. I saw these men who looked as thought the ground had thrown up on them and carrying these strange looking guns. I figured (in my stupid child mind) that I could take a gun from one of them and sell it for money. As I crept up on one of the men, I got a sudden chill despite it being very warm out. So I put my hand on the strange gun and I blacked out.

Buckingham Palace, London, England, January 1st, 2012

(Nick's POV)

All I remember is the yell of GERNADE. After that I blacked out. When I woke up I saw we had a child with us. A child! In the middle of a war zone! Never mind that S unit's comprised of veteran child soldier's but a child that is younger then us has no proper place in a war zone.

I then realized that I would be in a hell of a lot of trouble if I brought a young kid back that didn't look like he eighter belonged to the military or to they royal family. I checked my pack and realized to my relief that I still had an extra set of pipes with me. Luckily they were the pipes of an ensign. It would of looked VERY weird to have a boy younger then S unit with the pipes of a general come back and no one knew who he was.

I went over to check the young boys condition and I realized that he was clothed in rags. While I was checking the boy's condition I felt a familiar warmth on my hand. I looked at my hand and I noticed it had blood on it! Then I peeled off his clothes and realized that the boy had taken the grenade for me and that he was bleeding out.

'Medic!' I called and I was barley even able to hear myself over the bullets and grenades. "coming sir.' Cried one of the medics as he had a dash from behind cover towards me. 'What's his condition sir?' asked the medic and I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that it was Sergeant Pierce. 'He took a grenade to the side and was not wearing any body armor at the time.' I said trying to sound detached from the situation. I heard a lot of expletives coming from Pierce's mouth so I supposed that it was a bad sign if he was swearing so much. 'I'll do my best sir but I need a guard to make sure that none of those bloody Americans get near me. "Lieutenant Harper!' I called. Luckily Patrick Harper was still alive and he came bouncing towards us as if he lived a charmed life with the bullets.

I quickly told Pat what needed to be done and I ran off to find whoever the hell we were protecting and to find out the situation. When I reached what I supposed was our command post, I saw who we were protecting. Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth the second; the queen of England. I walked up to her wishing that I had met her under more pleasant circumstances. 'your majesty.' I said as I bowed. "No time for formality Commander. The palace is lost.' The queen said as she looked at me. "What's the situation ma'am?' I asked her hopeing that she would know. 'The Americans decided that they wanted to attack the Palace to boost their morale. I am not entirely sure of they want to capture me or kill me.' She said to me. 'Are we surrounded? What's our troop strength?' I asked her hoeping again she would have the answers. "We are down to one Para company iof the 4th Parachute Regiment and one Company of the 1st regiment of the 4th Airborne.' I was stunned to hear that we had lost six companies of men in only a few hours. Luckily I was saved from more bad news when I saw one of my actual cadet officers Ensign John Matthews come motion me over to him.

"Sir a marksman spotted a Marine officer wishing for a parley. Should we take the officer out?' asked the young man to me "Don't take him out and were is the rest of the unit.' I asked John hopeing that he would know. "Sir, O saw Matt leading the resistance in the center, Jimmie leading the right flank and Dustie leading the left flank.' He said to me. I was relieved that none of them were dead. 'All right John, time for your first Parley.'. I said to him. I realized how young he was. Only 16 years old john was.

As John and I started towards the officer waving a white flag of our own, I realized that this would be a perfect time for a marine sniper to take me out. I put that in the back of my mind however as I walked forward. The officer who I learnt lead the attack and was Colonel Joseph Johnson of the first Marine Regiment of the UMSC. His terms were the surrender of my men and the person we protected and that we might live to see another day. I told him to go piss off and me and John left.

Five minutes latter I heard a whistle blow and cheers from the enemy as they advanced towards us. What happened next happened so fast I am not even sure if what I am thinking is the correct way that I happened but this is what I remember. I remember felling dizzy and then I realized that we had been gassed with a knockout gas. When I woke up I was bound and gagged along with Matt, Dustie, Jimmie and John. In front of us was Colonel Johnson. He was hold the queen by her clothing. 'I am a non combatant and a rule of a country! You cant do this to me!' she was yelling at the colonel. 'Yes I can. In fact I will order my subordinate to do Smith!.' He yelled and as Lieutenant Smith came up I realized I knew that man because he had been a guest of my family several times and was a close friend of Jimmie's father. "Yes sir?' asked Tim to his superior. "Were is Captain Hawkeswell?' asked the colonel to Tim. "Sir, Captain Hawkeswell is dead, shot in the head by a holdout.' "Tell me what happened Lieutenant.' Said the Colonel to Tim.

Tim related the story of how the last people to surrender were a medic treating a wounded officer, the wounded officer and an officer guarding the medic. He told of how he had been the one to make them surrender. After that he said the Captain had come and told him that they could take no prisoners. He ordered Tim to execute the men starting with the wounded officer first. I told him how I could not as that was a violation of the Genova convention. He then told me to do it another time I again cited the specific section about prisoners to him. He then said he would do it himself. He said that as As he saw him reach for his pistol, he saw the wounded officer's right hand move and he saw he had a flintlock pistol. He also added that he had tried shouting at the colonel but it was too late, by the time the warning had left his mouth that the colonel was dead. Shot right between the eyes by a flintlock pistol. Then he had heard the colonel calling for him he said. "Lieutenant I want you to shoot this women.' Said the Colonel to Tim. I was terrified at what would happen next. However what I heard next shocked me. "I will not execute a prisoner of war, Colonel.' Said Tim to his superior. The colonel asked again and got the same answer. I saw the colonel reaching for his pistol but Tim was faster and shot the Colonel in the stomach. He then untied and un-gagged us and called what was left of the unit to attention.

'Men I can no longer serve the flag of the United States. The officers under the direct orders of the United States were to execute prisoners and a head of state. I believe that we should join these Canadians and English in fighting for a free and just America! So who's with me?' I heard him give the passionate speech. No one refused to go with him. We quickly got out of the palace and got on a transport plane bound for Halifax. Latter the only Marine company that survived the assault would form the Free United States Marine Corps

**[AN; that was just a little background on what happened. Don't worry the next chapter will be all about les miserables! Read and review. No flames.]**


End file.
